Secret Lovers
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: Sirius and Ginny have a sexual affair behind Harry and Hermione’s back. Lemons. Don't like, then please don't read.


Title: Secret Lovers

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Characters: Sirius & Ginny  
Summary: Sirius and Ginny have a sexual affair behind Harry and Hermione's back.  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Lemons. PWP. 

Secret Lovers

Darkness filled the silent flat. The flat was big, but there was hardly any furniture. The living room only consisted of two large sofas. While the kitchen was empty, besides the plain wooden table. The only room that was fully furnished was the grand bedroom. 

The bedroom had large lion embroided drapes, that hung elegantly along the cream colored walls. A generously proportioned circular bed that stood in the middle of the room. The bed was covered with blood red silk sheets that contrasted with the dark red color of the drapes. A tall glass cabinet stood against the wall, filled with various expensive wines, and fine liquors. A golden dove chandelier hung gracefully from the ceiling of the bedroom, perfecting the room's interior.

The dark mahogany door slowly parted open, as a dark figure walked in. His long shiny black hair kept his face shadowed. With a flick of his wand, the shadowed man flicked on the chandelier that hung securely in the ceiling. His pale face illuminated with, as his ghostly grey eyes squinted at the bright chandelier. The grey-eyed man then took off his cloak and carelessly flung it across the bed.

The man was about 6'2, his hair hung gracefully past his broad shoulders, his face was strikingly handsome with a invisible smirk already plastered there, and the one feature that stood out the most were his eyes. They were the lightest shades of grey anyone has ever seen, it's almost as if his eyes could see through your soul. The transparency of his eyes gives him an almost sinister look, but his handsome face tells otherwise.

His grey eyes scanned the room, and fell silently on the glass cabinet that contained his liquors. He slowly strode towards the cabinet, and pulled open the glass door. He glanced over the different colored alcohols, and his hand reached in to grab a very dark bottle that was near the back of the cabinet. With his wand he magically uncorks the bottle, and struts back to the circular bed and sits on the edge of the bed so he can have a clear view of the bedroom door, which he left slightly ajar before entering. Straight from the bottle, the man takes a long gulp of the dark liquor as his grey-eyes glues themselves permanently toward the bedroom door waiting for a certain red head to come in.

He doesn't have to wait long because right as he was about to take his third gulp, the door quietly creaked open.

A slim, but curvy figure of a woman walked in. Her bright brown eyes scanned the room and rested toward the grey-eyed man who was crouched on the bed staring at her intently. The transparent shade of his grey eyes darkening.

The woman had long vibrant red hair, her eyes were bright brown, and freckles scattered her nose and cheeks. Her face was undoubtedly pretty, she wore no make up on except for the blood red lipstick that coated her lips. Her slim body was covered in a form fitting black dress that stopped right above her knees, and to complete her ensemble she had on strapped black heels that made her appear taller than she was. Without them she probably reached up to the man shoulders. The woman smiled at the grey-eyed man, whom was still looking at her, a hungry expression crossing his handsome face.

"Why were the lights all turned off Sirius?" asked the red head looking at Sirius.

"Didn't feel the need to put them on. We only use one room." replied Sirius, as his eyes hungrily looked that woman up and down.

A shade of red flashed in the woman's face as she heard her lover's blunt truth. Her eyes hardened as she looked toward the man who recently began to occupy a place in her heart. Sirius smirked, as he noticed her expression.

"Come on Ginny. You're smarter than that. You know why you're here. You know why I am here. This is the place where me and you fuck." said Sirius bluntly smirking at the frowning redhead.

"This is all it is to you?" asked Ginny as she stood near the door looking at her lover. "A shag?"

Sirius chuckled. "Of course it is hon. Now screw all of this serious talk and come over here. So I can see that lovely dress properly." purred Sirius, licking his lips as he looked at the curve of her breasts.

Ginny stood still for a while, before hesitantly walking toward the smirking Sirius. Right as she neared him, Sirius stood up and pulled the redhead into a ferocious kiss. Ginny didn't respond at first, but as soon as those big hands of Sirius pulled her against his chest and began rubbing his growing erection against her belly, Ginny couldn't help herself. She responded with enthusiasm. Their tongues glided against each other, as Sirius' hands began to roam her back, searching for the zipper of her dress.

His hands found the zipper as he pulled it below her back. His hands went into her dress and glided upward, as he slowly pulled the straps down from her shoulders. Ginny moaned as Sirius' large hands rubbed circles around her neck.

When air seemed like a necessity, Sirius tore his lips from Ginny's and began to kiss his way down to her neck.

Ginny let out a sigh as she felt Sirius slowly sucking on the soft flesh of her neck, his large hangs rubbing her hardening nipples through her dress. Sirius pulled the straps of her dress all the way down to her waist as his hands began to fondle her bare breasts. Ginny moaned again, as Sirius continued his silent torture. His kisses then began to trail below her neck toward her pert breasts. Without a warning Sirius' lips broke contact with her skin and he shoved her on top of the bed.

"Did he fuck you yesterday?" growled Sirius, his eyes flashing darkly as looked at Ginny.

Her lust filled eyes found Sirius' hard ones. She felt a gush of warmth spread through her as she heard the growl in Sirius' voice. She loved it when he was like this.

Adding fuel to his fire Ginny responded venomously "Yes! He did! He is my husband! He has every right to!"

His nostrils flared as his face contorted in a wicked sneer. "Does your dear Harry know that I fucked you that same day in the lift?" sneered Sirius, a malice grin spreading his handsome face as he gently lifted Ginny's leg, eyeing her heels in interest.

"Does your wife know that you're here tonight?" asked Ginny, her eyes venomously lighting up.

Sirius kissed her polished toe, and traced his tongue around it.

"No." he whispered as he pulled off the heel from her foot.

Ginny sighed as she felt his cool tongue on her toe, she loved it when he did that. His tongue worked magic on her.

Ginny pulled herself up with both of her hands looking up at Sirius who began to work on her other foot. A moan escaped her lips as she grasped his broad shoulders, pulling him on top of her.

Lips met again. Sirius was possessive, and brutal. His hand firmly gripped Ginny's hair tightly, as his other hand pinched her hardened nipples.

Ginny began unbuttoning Sirius shirt, and began tracing a manicured hand across the many scars he received in Azkaban. She felt Sirius relax audibly as her soft fingers traced each scar. Her bright brown eyes watering as she felt his pain. Ginny positioned herself on top of Sirius, and surprisingly he let her. Sirius was always the one in control, so this act surprised her a bit. Ginny continued to pulled off his shirt, revealing his lean muscular chest and abs. Her eyes connected with his many scars, as she brought her mouth on his chest, tracing her lips with every scar. Sirius sighed and eyes closed in pleasure, as he felt her sweet tongue tracing his horrid scars. This was probably the first time him and Ginny had gotten so intimate. Usually it involved rough shagging, cursing, and taunts. Ginny kissed her way down to the trail of hair that disappeared behind his trousers. He arched his hips toward her, as Ginny began to unbuckle his belt.

"Does Hermione do this?" asked Ginny, not meeting Sirius' eyes.

"If she did, why would I come to you?" answered Sirius harshly, jerking his hips once more so Ginny could hurry up.

Ginny' hand began to message Sirius' erection, while her other hand was working to get Sirius' pants to unfasten. After managing to unfasten his pants, Ginny pulled it down, revealing his highly tented silk black boxers. Slowly she pealed his boxers off as well, and her lips met Sirius' strained erection.

Both her hands gripped his girth, as she slowly began to pump him, while her tongue traced circles around the tip of his cock. She heard Sirius groan audibly when her tongue touched him. She then moved her lips around the tip, teasing him slowly, refusing to lick off his pre-cum. She licked the length of his member from tip to bottom and back again, but still didn't take his head into her mouth. Sirius let out a groan of frustration, as she felt him pull her hair tighter. Agonizingly she continued to tease the tip of his cock, as her hands continued to pump him traitorously slowly.

Sirius felt the wonton redhead beneath him smirk, as she continued her slow ministrations. His jaw tightened, as he pulled harder on her hair earning a whimper of her. Finally Ginny took his member in her velvety hot mouth. Sirius growled loudly at the contact, gripping her hair tighter. Her soft wet tongue flicked around his pre-cum, tasting the essence that was Sirius, he tasted salty, sweet, and a earthy taste all his own. She savored his taste, as her head began to bob on his rigid cock. Sirius let out a loud groan as he felt the red head increasing her speed. He felt her hands working his cock as well, gods knew she couldn't fit all of him into her mouth, Sirius doubted whether there was anyone who could. Sirius was about 10 inches long in length, and about 3 inches wide in girth, it wasn't easy to take all of him into her mouth. Sirius growled as he felt one of her small hands messaging his balls. Soon afterward he began to feel a tightening around his balls, and without a warning to Ginny he came hard in Ginny's mouth. And without hesitation Ginny swallowed every bit of Sirius she could get.

Bright brown eyes met his grey ones, and Sirius get out a small grin.

"You know, these are probably my happiest moments." said Sirius hoarsely, still trying to recover from his amazing orgasm.

Ginny looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Yes." she whispered as her mouth found Sirius' and they began to kiss passionately, his large hands roaming all of her milky white skin. Ginny shuddered as she felt his hands, they were cold and lit her skin into goosebumps. Sirius felt himself hardening again, and smirked. He then flipped her over again, so she was on her back. His mouth attacked her neck one more, but this time losing the softness he held before. This time he bit, licked, and sucked every part of Ginny he could find. Ginny hissed as she felt his harsh passion. Sirius wasted no time in getting to her breast, this wasn't the time for teasing, he wanted every bit of her he could get. His lips kissed around her areola, before slowly taking her rigid nipple into his mouth. Ginny gasped loudly as she felt his cool tongue working wonders on her nipples, while his other hand pleasured her other breast. She felt Sirius switch breasts as he began the same ministrations, her cries were louder now, because she felt his large hands tracing under her dress, which was still at her waist. Sirius' mouth began to move southward, leaving behind trails of passionate kissed. Ginny felt his two large hands grip the sides of her dress and pulled it roughly off of her.

"No panties?" growled Sirius, smirking slightly at the vision laid out in front of him.

"You rip em' off anyways. So why bother?" gasped Ginny, as she watched Sirius lower himself near her center.

Sirius sighed as he breathed in her scent, she smelled of vanilla, and a musky scent all her own. His hands began to rub her spread eagled thighs, as he neared his mouth to her center. A hiss was heard from Ginny again as she felt his cool tongue touch her center, and then glide upward parting her lips.

"Taste so good," she felt him mumble in between her, while she let out a shudder in pleasure.

Sirius proceeded to lick his way thoroughly up and down her cunt, sometimes stopping in between to nibble her clit with his teeth, which of course caused Ginny to shriek in pleasure. After a few nibbles, licks, and arousing bites to her clit, Ginny came painfully. He let out a soft hiss as he felt her sweet juices hit his lips, and proceeded to lick every last drop of Ginny, completely licking her dry.

Sirius then rolled on top of her, the tip of his cock messaging her aching center gently. Her eyes closed in pleasure as she felt his mouth take hers again, and then he dived into her velvety tightness. Sirius hissed in pleasure as he felt the wet tightness of Ginny's cunt wrap around him. Without waiting for her to adjust to his size, Sirius began to pump into Ginny, hearing pleasure filled wails leave her mouth.

Slowly and unmercifully he stroked his cock in and out of her. Cries of frustration were heard from the redhead as she jerked her hips to make him go faster. Smiling evilly, Sirius continued his slow torture, while he nibbled on the sensitive part of her neck.

"Faster," moaned Ginny, as she felt Sirius going inside her once more.

"No," he whispered with finality in his voice. "I want to feel all of you tonight." said Sirius as he kissed her like he never kissed her before. The kiss was full of love, one thing their kisses never had. Sirius was pouring all of his emotions into that kiss, his groin pumping faster as their kisses grew more passionate. Ginny also kissed him back with every thing she had. Their mouths worked frantically, as Sirius thrusts sped up. Ginny began panting as his cock kept hitting her g-spot, her mouth parted as she felt her walls constricting around his hard member. Ginny' walls began to squeeze Sirius, but he kept thrusting, his grey eyes glinting with love, hate, and jealously. Ginny shrieked as she came, clamping herself around Sirius, her nails digging forcefully into his back. But he didn't waver, he continued to pound against Ginny, harder than he had ever done. It was like he was pouring all of himself into her at once, relishing her into his mind forever. Again, and again he thrust as Ginny moaned and cried sweetly in his ear.

His lips found her breast as he took one of the nipples in his mouth, biting down so he could hear her cry out. His other hand began to trail down her stomach, landing right above her sex. Gradually he lower his hands, until he felt the wetness of her cunt. Sirius' index found her clit as he began to rub on it, his thrusts still pumping away. Ginny felt her walls tightening again. Sirius let out a gasp as he felt her tighten around him, his eyes closed his blissful pleasure. He felt a tingling stir in his balls that told him he was going to cum soon. Both his thumb and his finder began rubbing her clit now, and Ginny crying out his name over and over.

"Come for me, Ginny!" whispered Sirius harshly in her ear, as he tried his best to hold in his release.

With a earth shattering screech Ginny came, her cunt squeezing his cock painfully, as Sirius came right after her, her cunt milking him for all he was worth.

Sirius' eyes found hers, as he stared at her. His eyes held the love he felt for her, but it also held pain. The pain that he always keeps masked behind cruelty and alcohol.

Ginny held his pain filled eyes, concern filling her own. Ginny winced as she felt Sirius pull out of her, coldness filling her once again. Sirius rolled off of her, but didn't avert his gaze.

Without warning he spoke, his voice seemed so soft that it didn't sound like him at all. "We can't do this anymore." whispered Sirius.

Her eyes watered as he spoke, but she didn't respond.

"I am falling in love with you, and I can't have that. I am a married man." continued Sirius.

Tears fell freely from her face, as she sat up. "What about me Sirius? I am married too!" whispered Ginny pleadingly to him.

"That's why I think this should be the last time we meet." finished Sirius.

Angry tears escaped her eyes. "You waited till after fucking me to tell me this?!" yelled Ginny, her cheeks bright red.

"I can't keep betraying Hermione. She doesn't deserve that!" said Sirius.

Ginny let out a angry chuckle. "Guess what Sirius! You already betrayed her. You picked the wrong time to grow a fucking heart!" screamed Ginny, as she got off the bed, and began to pick up her scattered clothes.

"It's always Hermione! It's never about me! Tell me Sirius, if you loved me, then why don't you fucking leave her?" yelled Ginny.

"Can you leave Harry? Can you forget my godson?" whispered Sirius, his grey eyes looking right into her.

Ginny didn't answer but looked away from his gaze.

"I didn't think so." he sneered.

"But I didn't want this. You came after me! And now you end this!" cried Ginny.

"Yes, I am ending it because it's the right thing to do. Our marriages are breaking because of us. Yes, I may love you now, but Hermione is the one I fell in love with. I still love her the way I used to. At first I only came to you because Hermione and I were having problems, and I heard you and Harry weren't doing well either. So I came to you looking for a friendship, but we ended up with something more. Ginny, I love you, but I love Hermione more. I need to make this marriage work." said Sirius, pleading for her to understand him.

Ginny said nothing more, but tears continued to fall from her eyes. She dressed hastily, and left the apartment, but not before taking one last look at the man who stole her heart. A last tear slid down her cheek, and she mentally promised herself that she would do her best to repair her marriage with Harry.

* * *

A/N: Sirius/Ginny! Wow! Yes, I had to put in some Sirius/Hermione in there. Lol! Tell me what you think, this is probably like my third attempt at Smut. 


End file.
